Much Better
by Summer's Journey903
Summary: What if Rachel spoke to Sam in the library after his discussion with Santana? What would she say to him? Post 'Comeback'. Samchel. Evanberry. whatever you call it, its here!
1. Much Better

_I Do Not Own Glee._

* * *

"Sam?" Rachel meekly said coming from behind the book case and walking towards the table Sam sat. Sam looked up at Rachel and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Oh. Hey Rachel, what's up?" He asked putting on a smile to hide the emotions he felt at the moment. Being Rachel, she saw this façade he was putting on, but gave him a reassuring smile instead of speaking on it.

"I, uh, was looking for a book when I heard you and Santana speaking." She told him from where she stood. He just looked at her; thinking she was going to say more. Rachel took his silence in a bad way. "I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you're thinking." She reassured him. Sam nodded and continued looking down at the table.

"May I sit?" she asked pointing to the chair Santana once occupied. He nodded and she pulled out the chair and sat quietly. They stayed silent until Sam broke it asking her a question.

"Do you think she's wrong? Santana that is." He asked with pleading eyes. He needed to hear she was. He needed to stop this pain he felt in his chest. Rachel looked at him with sympathy.

"About what, exactly?"

"About Quinn and Finn." He responded carefully. He knows how Rachel still feels about Finn. Sure, she tried to hide it with her Firework performance, but he could see through that act. She was still feeling horrible about their break up. Rachel hung her head for a second before taking a breath and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Sadly, yes. I do believe she is right about that." Watching his face fall so fast, she placed her hand on top of his and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Sam." Of course he knew what was going on. He knew that the gumball story was a stupid lie but he chose to believe it. Why? It was just like Santana said; he just believed it so he could stay with Quinn. Hearing it from Rachel just made so much more real than hearing it from Santana.

"She was wrong about one thing though." She said with a smile in her voice. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Sam, you shouldn't have to hide who you really are. You should embrace it more than anything. It makes you special and better than anyone else in this school. If you like to do impressions, no matter how ghastly awful they might be," Rachel smiled hearing him chuckle at her attempt at a joke. "You should do them! And hey, while you're at it, sing a song in Na'vi if it makes you happy!" His smile widened as she giggled. Once she stopped she gave his hand a gentle squeeze to grab his attention.

"What I am trying to say is that you should be who you are. I'm almost positive your friends will still like you even if you are a closet dork. Don't hide who you really are." She finished as he looked up at her. He stayed silent, still processing what she was telling him. She removed her hand, causing him to snap from his thoughts. His hand suddenly felt colder than before.

"But then again, this is Rachel Berry talking. I get tormented everyday for who I am and I know you wouldn't want that. Just…think about what you are giving up before you make a deal with Satan. I mean Santana." She said to him and stood from the table. He nodded watching her walk away. Halfway towards the door, she turned back facing him.

"Don't let what Quinn did get you down Sam. You are so much better than that and you deserve much better than her." She said truthfully giving him a smile. It was a soft, real smile, not her show smile. He felt his heart lighten at the sight of it.

"And, I was kidding about the whole singing in Na'vi. That would be a little hard to follow." She said teasingly. He smiled and got up from his seat to walk towards her. He shrugged his shoulders once he got in front of her. "I don't know Rachel. You made quite a good argument." He said jokingly right back at her. He felt his smile widen when he heard her give out a real laugh. He took her hand in his and chuckled how that action made her stop and look at him.

"Thank You Rachel. You made a lot of sense and that's what I needed. I appreciate it." She smiled bashfully before she looked up at him.

"I know how it feels like to have the one you love hurt you. If you need anything I am always here for you." She squeezed his hand one last time and headed towards the door. Once she opened the door, Sam's voice stopped her from moving any forward.

"Rachel?"

"She turned from the door, "Yes?" He looked at her shyly as he spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Finn is such an idiot for letting someone as great as you go without a second thought." She looked at him shocked at first before she smiled and blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Sam. I'll see you in Glee." And with that she left him standing in the library alone. He knew she was right. He was much better than to mope around about Quinn's betrayal. He knows for sure he was going to do something about it. But first, he's going to start being friends with a cute, perky starlet of the glee club. Perhaps it'll turn into more and if it does, he won't complain

* * *

_I am usually a Finchel fan, but something about this couple seems really cute. Its my new obsession! =) I might make this a two shot with Sam coming clean about his dorkiness to the club and sing a song about it. Tell me what you thought about this please!_


	2. Who I Am

__

**W-O-W.**

I got so much feedback for this story! I got 36 favorites and 51 alerts! I honestly didn't expect that much since this was my first Glee fic but I am glad nonetheless! Thank you to everybody who added this story to their favorites and/or alerts! As for the ones that reviewed, I sent you all messages that thanked you but I will say it again, THANK YOU! It means a lot to me guys.

_So now I present you with the second part of the story!_

_I Do Not Own Glee or 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K._

_

* * *

_

"What? You're not gonna take me up on my offer?" Santana asked icily to the blonde boy at his locker, putting her hands on her hips. Sam sighed and shut his locker. He thought about what Rachel told him in the library and knew it would be a bad idea to get involved with Santana.

"Yeah, what you said got me thinking that maybe going out with you would help me a lot, but it's not who I am." He said swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Who you are is a total geek! Is that what you want people to know?" she shot back at him. Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes and when he did he couldn't help but notice Rachel at her locker going through her stuff. Sensing something, Rachel turned and locked eyes with Sam's. She smiled at him and waved hello. He smiled too, giving her a wink. She giggled and went back to what she was doing and he was called back to reality but a sassy ex-cheerleader.

"Sam!" Santana yelled trying to get his attention. Somehow she didn't see that little exchange he had with Rachel and he was glad. He didn't want to start something with her, but he would if she started putting Rachel down again. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with her bitchiness today.

"Look Santana, I don't want to go out with you." He said simply. The Latina scoffed and glared at the boy.

"Whatever, Frog Lips. You couldn't handle someone like me anyways." She flicked her hair and strutted away. He sighed at her attitude. She was right; he wouldn't be able to handle her and her bitchy ways.

_'One down, one more to go.'_

"Hey Sam." Quinn said walking up to him. _'Speak of the devil,'_ he thought as he turned towards her.

"What do you need Quinn?" he asked sharply. Quinn brushed the way he spoke to her of, thinking he was just having a bad day.

"I was wondering if you had a shirt I could use when we go to Color Me Mine? You know how I like to wear my boyfriends' shirts." She said giving him a flirty smile. He just looked at her wondering how she can be content lying to him.

"We're not going to Color Me Mine and I'm not your boyfriend." He said casually and turned the other way. He felt her delicate hand on his wrist and he turned to see her hurt expression. It was almost enough to make him forgive her.

Almost.

"What?" she asked in a confused, small voice. He took a deep breath before answering her.

"I'm not your boyfriend. Not anymore." He replied, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you can't look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't kiss Finn." Watching her face turn from hurt to shock to, finally, guilt, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Goodbye Quinn." He said about to walk away, but stopped once he heard her voice.

"I didn't kiss him. I-I saved his life, Sam. I-"Quinn!" He said forcefully interrupting her. She stopped talking and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just, please, stop lying to me. Stop. You know, I never thought you would lie to me. That was stupid of me, but you already knew I was dumb since you gave me that ridiculous excuse to believe." After he told her that, he walked away leaving her standing there. He was done feeling down about her.

* * *

Everybody could feel the tension in Glee that afternoon. Sam sat by himself as Quinn sat on the other side if the room beside Finn. Rachel sat in her usual seat in the top row, watching Sam from afar. She was worried on how this was affecting him.

"Alright guys, that's all I have for today. Anybody have something to say?" Mr. Shue asked leaning against the piano. Everybody was expecting Rachel to jump up and start spitting ideas for Regionals, but they were surprised to see her sitting quietly with her hair down. What surprised them even more was that Sam was the one with his hand in the air.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? I have something I'd like to say." Sam said running his hand through his hair. Mr. Shue nodded and sat down in one of the seats across the piano with his students. Sam stood up and caught Rachel's eyes again. She saw how nervous he was, so she gave him a thumb up in encouragement. Sam smiled in gratitude to her and put her hand down. She turned to her left and saw Puck giving her a knowing smirk.

"I came to this school hiding who I really was. I was scared that people would start pushing me around for liking thing considered geeky and on top of all of that, I was the new kid. So I changed my hair, my personality, actually, I changed everything about me. Who I've been playing wasn't the real me. So I would like to dedicate this song to my new friend Rachel." Sam said smiling, pointing to her from the front of the room. Everybody looked at her in shock, wondering when she and Sam started talking. Finn crossed his arms and glared at Sam. Rachel was surprised at Sam's announcement. No one has dedicated a song to her since Finn, and even then he didn't announce it, even though it was obvious.

She gave her new friend a smile, showing she was truly happy about his dedication. She kept smiling even though she could feel Quinn and Santana's glare.

"She taught me that I shouldn't be afraid to show you guys and everybody else who I really am. Now that I got that off my chest, I'd like you all to consider this as me starting over," Sam walked over to the band and grabbed the extra electric guitar and put it on. He then turned back to the Glee club members and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans. I love the movie Avatar so much that I actually took the time to learn the language from the movie," Artie, Mike, and Puck all whooped and cheered at his confession. Rachel laughed and clapped with the boys. "And do impressions even though some are really awful. I came here because I would like to audition for Glee Club." With that said, Mr. Shue laughed and nodded his head, signaling Sam to start. Sam nodded to the band and strummed his guitar as the band followed suit.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_  
_Coming up over the Pacific and_  
_You might think I'm losing my mind,_  
_But I will shy away from the specifics..._

Sam then started rocking out to the pre-chorus, laughing as he watched Artie and mike rocking the air guitar.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_  
_That it's the very moment that_  
_I wish that I could take back._

Sam put back the guitar and weaved through the student to get to Rachel as he belted out the chorus, directing it to her.

_I'm sorry for the person I became._  
_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been_

He nudged her and gave her a charming smile before running back down to finish the song with the band. Rachel watched everyone sing along with Sam, dancing to the beat and she knew she was right. They wouldn't treat Sam different; they all liked him because he was Sam. She was so glad that he took her advice and that he will start being himself.

_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._  
_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

___So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._

As Sam finished the song everyone, beside Quinn who walked out and Finn who followed her out, jumped up and went to congratulated Sam on his performance. Sam smiled and accepted all of the comments. He looked at Rachel and smiled, showing her how happy he was. She was just as happy as he was. Everybody soon left, leaving just Rachel and Sam alone.

"Samuel that performance was amazing. Keep belting out songs like that and there will be a new male lead in this club." She said leaning against the piano as he got his stuff together. He smiled. Glad that he impressed her.

"Thanks Rach, but it was all because of you." He said giving her a smile that made her heart soar. She blushed and curled a piece of her hair around her ear.

"No, that was all you Sam. I just gave you some sort of a push" she said as he stood in front of her. They just stood there looking at the other person, enjoying the silence they were sharing. Sam rubbed his neck and nervously broke the silence.

"Hey Rachel? I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend."

"You want to hang out?" she asked, wondering if she was imagining things. Usually no one asked her to hang out without some ulterior motive.

Sam nodded, "yeah, I mean we are friends now, right? Well I want you to know the real Sam before anyone else. Besides, I want to get to know you too." He honestly told her. Rachel thought about it and nodded, giving Sam one of her rare smiles.

"I'd like that very much Sam."

They both smiled and walked out of the choir room together and towards the parking lot. They didn't speak until they got outside and she saw her dads waiting for her. She turned to him before leaving.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked tilting her head in question. Sam looked at her and thought she was beautiful when she did that.

"Yeah, I'll call you to get your address so I can pick you up, is that okay?" he answered her. Looking into his eyes, she lost her breath just noticing how gorgeous they were. She quickly caught her breath and answered him.

"That sounds great. Bye Sam." She said going towards her dads' car.

"Bye Rach." He answered back, walking to his car. Leaving the school they thought of the other and wondered the same thing,

'Maybe this weekend will change things?'

And they were both okay if that actually happened. It was probably better for them anyway. They both couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

_What do you think? Was it good? Did it live up to the first chapter? Well I hope you all enjoyed this! Please tell me what you thought! I'm not sure if this will finish her, I have this other part in mind but I don't know if I should use it here or put it up separate. I'll figure it out. Until next time, bye!_


End file.
